Peor es nada
by YoKiN
Summary: Nadie sabe lo que tiene, hasta que lo pierde.


Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahuachi... dicho el avisito les pido... ¡No me Demanden! xDDDDD****

****

****

**_Peor es Nada. _**

Era de noche, y llovía con intensidad, el cielo más que negro estaba gris, pues su inmensidad se encontraba cubierta por enormes nubes llenas de agua, el viento amenazaba con arrancar algunos árboles, sin embargo, eran pocas las posibilidades de que un tifón comenzara, era la razón por la cual Ranma se encontraba fuera de casa, sobre el techo, contemplando, observando y reflexionando.

Recostado sobre su espalda recibía la fuerte lluvia en todo su esplendor, enfrentándola. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y mantenía los brazos bajo su cabeza, a simple vista parecía dormir.

Un suspiro escapa de sus húmedos labios.

El frío provocaba que su cuerpo tiritara, pero no hacía el esfuerzo mínimo por ponerse de pie y entrar a la casa.

- el viejo va a estar en la habitación, no quiero verlo, será idiota¼

A simple vista podía identificarse enojo en su expresión, su ceño se fruncía repetidamente mientras uno que otro gruñido se podía escuchar entre el sonido del agua chocando contra los distintos tipos de materia que se encontrara en su camino.

- me vendió otra ves¿es que nunca va a cansarse de hacer eso, cretino¼

Hablaba casi en un murmullo, lo suficientemente alto como para escucharse a sí mismo. Estaba solo y completamente seguro que lo estaría al menos por un rato, pues su enojo había sido evidente para todos los que se encontraban frente a él y su padre a la hora de éste darle la noticia, además, era realmente improbable que alguien, además de él, quisiera salir con un clima como este.

- él tiene sus brazos y piernas tan sanas como yo, él perfectamente puede ir a saldar cuentas con la señora del restorán, él robó esa comida para ir a china, no yo

_"tu también comiste de esa comida hijo"_

- demonios

Ranma inclina su cuerpo hacia la derecha, acurrucado cual un pequeño feto, abre los ojos y limpia su cara con una de sus mangas igualmente empapada.

- ¿cómo puede alguien ser tan egoísta¿qué no es suficiente con todos los problemas que me ha causado ya?

Gruñó.

- si tantos problemas tenía el conseguir comida para poder viajar, bien pudo haber trabajado y 'ganársela', viejo perezoso

Deja su antigua posición para esta vez sentarse, abraza sus rodillas pues sus piernas se encontraban dobladas, apoya su mentón en estas también, jugaba con los dedos de sus pies al estos tener un nuevo contacto con el piso, su expresión se relajaba muy lentamente, ya no parecía enojado.

- o simplemente no hubiésemos viajado a China, para los problemas que eso causó

Ranma quita algunos mechones rojos de cabello que le impedían ver el húmedo panorama.

- si nos hubiésemos quedado con mamá¼, como me gustaría eso ahora, mi vida sería tan tranquila¼, pero el entrenamiento¼, rayos¼, una cosa por otra supongo¼

Un perro comienza a ladrar, el sonido se escuchaba cerca.

- ¿un gato?

Mira frenética pero cuidadosamente a su alrededor, no había nada.

- menos mal, eso ya sería el colmo¼, y también culpa de papá¼¡vaya, bien dicen que todos nacemos con un propósito¡pero por kami-sama¿por qué el propósito de papá tenía que ser el arruinarme la vida?

Inconscientemente había empuñado sus manos, y no puede evitar con eso el dar un fuerte golpe en el techo, su expresión había cambiado nuevamente a una de completo enojo.

- en fin, es lo que me tocó, ni modo

No puede hacer más que encojerse de hombros para luego apoyar una de sus mejillas en sus rodillas, con esta nueva posición puede ver como la luz de la habitación de Akane se enciende, la borrosa silueta de la chica podía verse a través de sus cortinas claras.

- ¿seguirá enojada?

Lleva una de sus manos tras su cabeza para acariciar su chichón de tamaño considerable, Ranma no puede evitar guiñar un ojo del dolor al tener su mano contacto con él.

- bueno, no puedo culparla, yo también pensé que se trataba de una prometida

Suspiro.

- Rayos papá, como te odio, quisiera que dejaras de entrometerte en mi vida de una vez por todas¼, ¼ ojalá se muriera¼

Se escucha un sonido repentino cerca suyo, Ranma voltea rápidamente para ver cual era el motivo, era Akane quien había abierto fuertemente la ventana.

- ¿quién anda ahí?

Sujetaba un bat con sus manos y estaba dispuesta a usarlo

- soy yo Akane

- ¿Ranma¿qué haces ahí afuera? Está lloviendo muy fuerte

- ¼ no me digas¼

- bobo, entra a la casa, vas a resfriarte

- no hace frío

Los constantes escalofríos que claramente se percibían en su cuerpo contradecían completamente lo que sus labios, algo oscuros, decían, Akane solo hace un espacio libre junto a la ventana mirando a su prometido, el espacio fue llenado en poco tiempo.

- estas loco, será mejor que te des un baño de agua caliente

- estoy bien, no es nada, solo agua

- como quieras¿estas hace mucho allá afuera?

- Más o menos

Akane observaba como Ranma sacudía el agua de su cabello y como trataba de secar su rostro sin obtener mayor éxito, la primera se apresura en cerrar la ventana para impedir que el frío invadiera su cuarto.

- me voy a dormir, ya es tarde

- está bien, buenas noches

- adiós

Ranma se retira de la habitación de la chica dejando un rastro de agua tras de sí, entra a la suya y se percata de la soledad de éste, su padre no había llegado aún.

- al menos tendré tranquilidad por un rato

Sin preocupaciones se quita sus ropas mojadas y las deja junto a la puerta.

- "mañana la llevaré al cuarto del lavado"

Viste su pijama y desata su trenza para sacudir su cabello aún más libremente, retira su futón de la repisa y lo tiende en el piso, lo abre, lo observa y decide correrlo hasta el final de la habitación.

- no quiero que me pise cuando llegue

De pronto sintió mucho frío, revisa la ventana pero ésta estaba completamente cerrada, todo estaba listo.

- a dormir, "mañana será otro día"

Entra en su futón y se tapa con él casi completamente, dejando tan solo sus ojos fuera para poder mirar por última vez la habitación, luego los cierra y se dispone a dormir.

°°°°°°°

A la mañana siguiente, al llegar los rayos del sol a los ojos cerrados del chico, su dormir se ve interrumpido, por lo que gira su cuerpo escapando de la repentina luz para poder despertar completamente, Ranma parpadeó un par de veces antes de percatarse de algo.

- "demasiado silencio¼, incómodo silencio¼"

Sobresaltado salió de su futón y corrió hasta la habitación de Akane, solo por si acaso, pero su prometida no estaba, su cama estaba deshecha y sus cosas desordenadas, como siempre en la mañana¼, sonrió algo avergonzado.

- vaya, ya me estoy volviendo viejo¼

Aquel molesto silencio fue interrumpido¼, no por sus palabras, sino por un sollozo que casi le parte el alma, era la menor de las hermanas Tendo, en la sala. El chico corre hasta alcanzarla sin pensarlo dos veces, la puerta de la sala estaba abierta, él sujeta los marcos de ella al detenerse abruptamente.

- ¿qué pasa!

Las tres hermanas estaban allí, llorando todas, voltearon a verlo apenas llegó, Kasumi, la mayor, palideció.

- "pobre muchacho, él aún no sabe nada y ya está sufriendo¼ y por nosotras."

Ranma estaba asustado, preocupación podía verse en su rostro y miraba intensamente a las chicas llorar, notaba su esfuerzo por calmarse y su frustración al no tener mayor éxito a pesar de su empeño.

- ¿qué¼, qué pasó?

Observó a Nabiki, esa chica fría e interesada lloraba, quizá más discretamente que las otras dos hermanas, pero lo hacía, y acababa de murmurar su nombre¼ con profunda lástima¼

- ¼Ranma¼

- "¿lástima¿pero qué¼?"

Y Akane¼, ella, al voltear, pues era la que le daba la espalda a la puerta abierta, pareció desmayarse, sin embargo¼ lloró con más intensidad¼

- ¿por qué nadie responde?

Kasumi se puso de pie, caminó hasta él, Ranma relajó su postura y adoptó la actitud de algún animal completamente manso y domable como inconscientemente siempre hacía con Kasumi, ella lo tomó de los hombros, se alentó mentalmente y pronunció esa fatal frase.

- Ranma¼, tu padre ha muerto.

°°°°°°°

Kasumi, la hermana mayor de las Tendo, se encontraba en la cocina, aún vestía de negro pues los funerales habían sido hace poco tiempo, ella sabía que nadie querría probar bocado, sin embargo, se esmeraba por hacer algo sabroso, en verdad ella se esmeraba por pensar en otra cosa.

Su hermana pequeña, Akane llegaba ahora a la cocina con una bandeja llena de comida en sus manos.

- papá sigue sin querer comer

Su semblante era triste y su voz sonaba preocupada, ella al igual que Kasumi también vestía de negro.

- está bien Akane, deja la bandeja en el mesón ¿si?

La chica obedece, su hermana no había volteado a verla.

- ¿Kasumi¼?

- ¿si?

- ¼ papá¼, el se pondrá bien¿verdad?

Un delicado suspiro de cansancio escapa de los labios de Kasumi, mira hacia el techo antes de voltear y hablarle a su hermana.

- papá es un hombre fuerte Akane, el se pondrá bien, solo dale tiempo, es una gran pérdida

La chica asciende, y Kasumi vuelve a girar para continuar con su labor, por un momento, como único sonido ambiental, era aquel de la comida cocinándose, ambas chicas habían guardado completo silencio hasta que Akane decide volver a hablar.

- ¿y Ranma?¼¿se pondrá bien Ranma?

Durante el silencio, Akane había estado tratando ahogar un llanto desesperado que afloró en cuanto la primera palabra había escapado de sus labios, Kasumi voltea nuevamente y observa con determinación a su hermana.

- oh pequeña¼

- ¿qué puedo hacer para que se sienta mejor Kasumi?¼ yo¼ no sé¼

Limpia con sus manos las lágrimas que ahora caían por su rostro.

- Akane¼ tranquila, todo estará bien, ya lo verás

Kasumi abraza a Akane tratando de confortarla.

- ¿qué pasó?

- Es que¼ yo lo veo, y está tan distinto, enojado todo el tiempo, no hace más que entrenar, no me escucha, me siento tan inútil hermana

- Akane¼, por lo pronto nosotros no podemos hacer mucho más que darle nuestro apoyo¼ ten paciencia, él volverá a ser el Ranma de antes y volverán a pelear

Kasumi sonreía débilmente, Akane se suelta de su abrazo.

- no soporto verlo así, me preocupa, quizá la tía pueda ayudarlo¿por qué no la llamamos y¼?

- no Akane, Ranma no quiere que hagamos eso, es su decisión y hay que respetarla ¿está bien?

- Pero¼, es que¼

- Escucha pequeña, Ranma necesita estar solo, tiene muchas cosas en que pensar ahora, dale tiempo, lo necesita, ponte en su lugar, tu querrías lo mismo

La joven de largos cabellos café acaricia el rostro de Akane mientras le hablaba, haciendo con éste gesto menos duro el golpe de las palabras que pronunciaba.

- ¿está bien?

Akane asintió

- ve a descansar, te avisaré cuando la comida esté lista

°°°°°°°

Ranma entrenaba en el Dojo, hacía pesados ejercicios y los practicaba con fuerza, usaba un gi claro como los que usara antes de llegar a la casa de los Tendo, el último tiempo había estado muy dedicado a su entrenamiento, se esforzaba y agotaba mucho, casi no probaba bocado y hablaba solo lo necesario para responder lo que el resto le preguntara.

El chico de pronto se detiene en seco, limpia el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo, trata de calmar sus jadeos para poder hablar.

- ¿vas a entrenar conmigo Ryoga¿o planeas quedarte viéndome toda la tarde?

El chico de la pañoleta en el cabello entra por fin al Dojo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se había quedado viendo a Ranma en silencio por un rato.

- no tienes que hacerte el duro conmigo

- ¿de qué hablas?

Ryoga camina al extremo y se sienta apoyando su espalda en la pared, Ranma lo miraba con intensidad.

- estás sufriendo Ranma, lo sé no hace falta que---

- estoy bien

- ¿lo estas¿Seguro?

- déjame en paz, si no vienes a entrenar será mejor que no molestes, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí

- solo quiero ayudarte

- pues no necesito de tu ayuda, estoy bien¡perfectamente!

El puño de Ranma rozaba la nariz del joven de la pañoleta en el cabello.

- Está bien, como quieras

Ryoga se levanta y camina en dirección a la salida pasando junto a Ranma sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

- entiendo que tengas rabia, amigo, cosas como estas siempre las encontraremos injustas, pero no te alejes de las personas que te estiman, si quieren hablar contigo es porque se preocupan por ti

Dice antes de salir por completo del Dojo cerrando la puerta tras de sí una vez más, Ranma queda solo en el interior aún dándole la espalda a la salida.

- ¼ pero yo no quiero hablar¼

El chico de la coleta cae al suelo apoyando sus rodillas en el piso y comienza a cerrar el puño con verdadera furia, su ceño fruncido, su rostro distorsionado, sus ojos llorosos.

Da un fuerte golpe en el piso con la mano que había estado empuñando y se pone de pie rápidamente.

- el viejo me dejó, gran cosa, al fin tengo la tranquilidad que quería¼ ¿qué sabe Ryoga de esto?

Ranma recobra seguridad en su voz.

- ¡qué sabes tu Ryoga?

Otro fuerte golpe se deja ver, con él logra atravesar la pared a la cual le había pegado, retira su mano de entre el agujero y camina hasta la salida.

- ¿suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, Saotome?

Nabiki estaba fuera del Dojo, ella le había hablado, Ranma solo la mira como respuesta.

- la cena está lista, vamos a comer

Y con esto camina en dirección a la casa, el chico solo la sigue con la mirada antes de llevar a cabo la acción.

°°°°°°°

Ukyo se encontraba sentada junto a donde normalmente cocinaba, ella tenía una taza de té entre sus manos la cual acercaba cada cierto tiempo a su rostro, más que nada, para sentir el delicado aroma que este dejaba.

El local ya estaba cerrado, todo estaba limpio y solo le quedaba descansar un momento antes de ir a dormir, era tarde y se merecía un buen descanso, sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentada, esperando.

La puerta tenía un pequeño letrero colgado que decía "cerrado", a pesar de esto, alguien llamaba a ella.

- pasa Ran-chan

La puerta se abre dejando pasar, efectivamente, al joven de la negra y delgada coleta que como siempre, colgaba sobre su espalda, éste la mira sin la mayor atención.

- hola

- hola, sabía que vendrías

- ¿a si?

- Sip, ven, siéntate

Ukyo se pone de pie dejando su taza sobre la mesa para poder pasar tras el mostrador, Ranma se sienta donde estuviera ella minutos antes, el aún vestía el gi con el cual entrenaba minutos atrás.

- ¿comiste?

- no

- ¿quieres que te prepare un okonomiyaki?

- Está bien

A pesar del afecto que Ukyo mostraba por su amigo y prometido, éste se escuchaba triste y apagado.

- ¿y¿cómo están las cosas en casa?

- pues¼ igual

La chica comienza a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para poder cocinar y prepara todo lo demás.

- ¿a que te refieres con "igual", no vivo ahí ¿recuerdas?

Guiña un ojo, a lo que Ranma contesta con una media sonrisa.

- ¿que pasa Ran-chan¿estás bien¿pasó algo?

Ranma toma entre sus manos la taza de té que Ukyo tenía antes entre las suyas para comenzar a jugar con ella, la gira una y otra vez observando el movimiento del líquido que se encontraba en el interior.

- no es nada, es que¼ el silencio, el puesto vacío

- ¿te hace daño?

- Por un momento lo vi tratando de quitarme el pescado y yo¼ fue incómodo

- Ya veo¼

Ukyo seguía cocinando sin dejar de mirar a Ranma, ella estaba preocupada, pero no quería demostrarlo, si el chico se percataba de ello, se ofendería y se iría, ella lo conocía bien.

- así que te fuiste

- si¼

- bueno Ranma, es que aún no te acostumbras, pero ellas entenderán, pasaron por lo mismo ¿recuerdas, no debes avergonzarte

- no me avergüenzo

- ¿no?

- No

- Bien

Ukyo saca un plato y un par de palillos, se los ofrece al chico, él los acomoda frente suyo.

- ¿y tú como estas?

- bien, ya sabes¼

- si¼ si¼ 'tu siempre estás bien'

- exacto

Dicho plato al fin es llenado con un perfecto okonomiyaki, Ranma separa los palillos.

- pero en serio Ran-chan¿cómo estás?

Ukyo se preocupó al observar como su prometido había dejado de moverse.

- ¿cómo crees?

Finalmente contestó, cierto tono de molestia se podía sentir, los palillos se encontraban ahora junto al plato humeante.

- lo voy a extrañar¿sabes?

- Ukyo¼ lo odiabas

- le tuve rencor, al igual que a ti, pero de no ser por él yo no te hubiera conocido, ni mucho menos nos hubiésemos comprometido

- contigo y con muchas otras

La chica tuvo que auto castigarse mentalmente por los deseos de golpearlo tan fuerte como pudiera con su espátula que habían surgido, ella contó hasta diez, y guardó silencio.

- es verdad

- lo sé, pero aún así duele Ranma

- lo siento

El chico se encoge de hombros y toma los palillos nuevamente.

- pero era tu padre, y solo por eso yo le tenía cariño

- no veo por qué, era un patán

- era muy gracioso

- pero un muy mal padre

El chico al fin da el primer bocado a su okonomiyaki, mastica lentamente, disfrutando del sabor como no había hecho en verdad mucho, mucho tiempo.

- está delicioso

- ¿por qué estas tan molesto, cualquier persona en tu lugar estaría triste, no molesto¿es que acaso te da gusto que haya muerto?

El silencio se había apoderado del lugar, Ranma miraba a UKyo sin expresión alguna, y Ukyo miraba a Ranma esperando impaciente su respuesta.

- "el¼ está ¿pensando?"

El chico de la coleta deja los palillos junto al plato una vez más, quiso hablar, mas no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, enojado, sin saber bien por que, se levanta de la silla.

- debo irme

Gira solo para salir corriendo del local.

- ¡Ranma!

Ukyo lo llama, pero no recibe respuesta, corre tras él hasta llegar a la puerta, pero Ranma ya no estaba, angustiada posa una de sus manos en la frente.

- oh no¼, pero que tonta¼ ¡que tonta!

°°°°°°°

Ryoga había querido ir a la casa de los Tendo cuando salió del Dojo, mas no encontró el camino que lo dirigía hacia allá, Ryoga era un buen muchacho, pero con una orientación que daba lástima, más allá del odio que se apoderaba de él la mayor parte del tiempo, tenía un gran corazón, el cual tenía un nombre grabado en el frente, motivo por el cual él se encontraba perdido ahora.

- Akane¼

El se había esmerado por llegar al Dojo para poder estar con sus amigos en los momentos difíciles, y lo había logrado, hasta cierto punto.

- ese Ranma, nunca escucha a los demás, será terco¿por qué las personas nunca escuchan lo que uno tiene que decir, bueno, si las escuchan, pero deberían comprenderlas de inmediato, uno se esmera y todo por decir lo correcto

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha, llevaba su pesada mochila de viaje sobre su espalda, sus manos sujetaban los tirantes que pasaban por sus hombros al frente.

- pero eso solo pasa en las películas, y en los libros

Detiene su paso, dos caminos, observa cuidadosamente ambos, decide ir por uno, era el correcto.

- el es solo un gran idiota, ni sé todavía para que me preocupo

Sin embargo, va por el otro sin percatarse realmente de cómo ni cuando cambió de opinión, el solo caminaba.

- seguro que con su tonta actitud está haciendo sufrir a Akane, como siempre, debería preocuparse más por ella

Un ruido, levanta la cabeza una vez más, alguien se acercaba velozmente hacia él, sobre la cerca que rodeaba el río que pasaba por la ciudad, era Ranma.

- ¡Ranma!

- ¡ahora no Ryoga!

Escuchó su vos, sin embargo, nunca vio su rostro pues éste era estratégicamente cubierto con los oscuros cabellos del chico recién nombrado, sin mirarlo tan solo sigue con su camino.

- ¡pero estoy perdido,¼ vaya

Ryoga tan solo observa como su rival y amigo corría, al no obtener ayuda de éste tan solo se encoge de hombros, da media vuelta y sigue caminando.

- ¿pero dónde rayos estará el Dojo Tendo?

Se detiene, golpea su cabeza autocastigándose de esa manera, gira nuevamente y comienza a correr, debía alcanzar a Ranma.

°°°°°°°

Ranma corría, tan rápido como su energía se lo permitía, él estaba enojado, como últimamente solía estarlo.

- "viejo idiota, viejo idiota, si no te hubieses muerto, yo te hubiese matado y usado como tapete en la sala"

Él había estado vagando por la pequeña ciudad sin un destino determinado.

- "teníamos muchos asuntos que arreglar, cobarde, pero huiste, como siempre huiste¡te odio tanto!"

Su ceño estaba fruncido, sus puños apretados al igual que su mandíbula, el solo seguía corriendo, aumentando su velocidad.

- "¡me dejaste solo¡egoísta!"

Su furia era evidente, el aura de combate rodeaba su cuerpo, sudor helado corría por su rostro, se limpia con el ante brazo bruscamente.

Su vista se nubla, lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse.

_"los hombres no lloran"_

Ranma se detiene, salta dejando la cerca llegando a la calle, levanta un puño lentamente, el aura de combate rodeaba su cuerpo, sin pensarlo realmente deja caer su puño, con gran fuerza al piso, golpeándolo, un pequeño pero profundo cráter es lo que había logrado.

- no voy a llorar

- pues deberías

Ryoga está detrás de él, lo observa, manteniendo distancia por seguridad, Ranma voltea a verlo con unos grandes ojos.

- "yo¼ no lo sentí"

_"concéntrate Ranma"_

Ranma se pone de pie, mirando en silencio al chico de la pañoleta, estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, se fija en el cráter en el piso, no entendía.

Ryoga suelta una pequeña carcajada.

- el alcalde va a odiarte

Bromea.

- vamos, vamos a casa, se está haciendo tarde

Ranma solo asciende con la cabeza, Ryoga camina, el chico lo sigue

Ranma se detiene y retrocede, Ryoga lo sigue ahora.

°°°°°°°

Akane sale de su habitación, camina un poco por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de su prometido, se detiene, se acerca un poco.

- "no hay ruido"

Abre la puerta lentamente, confirmando con la vista lo que sus oídos le habían indicado, efectivamente no había nadie.

La chica entra completamente a la habitación, cierra la puerta tras de sí y enciende la luz, observa a su alrededor.

- está tan vacía¼

Akane camina adentrándose, encontrándose con pocos muebles en el interior, ella conocía bien esa habitación, muchas veces había entrado ahí, pero era primera vez que ella estaba tan incómoda en su propia casa.

- es como¼ si los dos se hubiesen ido "como aquella vez que Ranma perdió la fuerza por la moxibustión debilitante que el maestro Hapossai había utilizado en él, esa vez ambos se habían ido y yo me sentí tan triste¼"

Ella llega hasta una pequeña repisa que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación, se acomoda en el piso y la abre con lentitud, ella observa, solo ropa había en el interior de esa gaveta.

- "Pero esa vez, sus cosas no estaban, ahora, su esencia es la ausente, el tío Genma ha muerto, y Ranma ya no es el mismo¼"

Abre otra gaveta, observa, más ropa.

- "¿dónde estará ahora, espero que esté bien"

Otra gaveta, ropa, y una caja de cartón, pequeña. Akane la retira, era algo como esto lo que ella había estado buscando, quita la tapa, una sincera sonrisa escapó de sus labios, en la caja habían fotografías.

- no creí que el tío Genma tuviera esto

- ¿qué rayos haces aquí!

- ¡Ranma!

Enojo, una vez más, podía verse en la expresión de Ranma, Akane solo reacciona a verlo, asustada, mira tras suyo, la ventana esta abierta, por ella Ryoga entraba a la habitación también

- ¿qué pasa?

Pregunta al ver la escena, pero al ver a Akane guarda silencio.

- solo veía esto que---

Ranma había caminado hasta ella mientras hablaba, el chico de la coleta toma a Akane de la muñeca para levantarla, la caja de fotografías cae al piso, el contenido se esparce en él también.

- ¡eso no es tuyo!

- Ranma¼

- ¡Hey, no exageres, suéltala

Ryoga se había puesto serio, y estaba en medio de Ranma y Akane ahora, logrando que este la soltase, la chica miró a su amigo preocupada, luego miró a su prometido algo asustada mientras sujetaba su propia muñeca y la acariciaba, acto que no pasó desapercibido por Ryoga.

- "¿cómo se atreve¿cómo se atreve?"

Sus puños se cerraron, y su mente estaba por hacerlo también, Akane habló.

- lo siento Ranma, no quise¼, no debí pero¼, lo siento ¿si?

Ranma miraba aquella pequeña caja, no la había visto nunca es su vida, a pesar de ello, sabía que pertenecía a su padre.

- váyanse

Fue un gruñido más que nada, Akane guardó silencio.

- "yo trato de comprender, pero no sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza"

Aún lo observaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

- "no llores Akane, no ahora"

Ryoga una vez más se percató de la actitud que había adoptado la chica.

- "ella generalmente no actúa así¿qué le pasa¿tanto se preocupa por ese imbécil?"

- ¡LARGO!

El cuerpo de Ranma comenzaba a ser rodeado por su aura nuevamente, la furia, el odio. Ryoga se acercó a él, seguro, enojado le habló.

- eres un idiota¼ eres un gran idiota¡mírala, está preocupada ¿que no ves, no eres el único que ha perdido aquí Ranma¡no solo eres tu!

- Dije¼ ¡que se fueran!

- Ryoga

Akane había hablado dándole la espalda a ambos chicos que se encontraran en la habitación, mantenía la cabeza gacha.

- ¼ será mejor que nos vayamos

Camina para hacer de sus palabras una acción.

- pero¼

- por favor¼

Ryoga la sigue, una vez los dos estando afuera, cierran la puerta, Akane lleva sus manos al rostro, deja caer su cuerpo al piso apoyándose con las rodillas, y se lanza a llorar, el chico imita su posición en el piso, acariciando su cabeza, Nabiki observaba la escena discretamente desde su habitación por un pequeño espacio que había dejado entre la puerta y su marco.

Ranma en cambio ahoga un grito de furia en un gruñido, su respiración era agitada, cansada.

- "¿por qué¿por qué¼¡¡maldición!"

Lanza una patada a la repisa que antes estuviera revisando Akane, esta cae pesadamente hasta el otro extremo de la habitación.

- "¡nadie me entiende!"

Toma la lámpara que se encontraba sobre un mueble, la arroja al piso.

- "¡estoy solo!"

Se afirma del borde del mueble donde se encontraba la lámpara minutos antes, también lo arroja al piso.

- "no le bastó con destruirme la vida, sino que ahora me deja solo para solucionar los problemas que él causó"

Busca con la mirada, camina hasta la cómoda, patea un cajón.

- ¡las prometidas!

Otra.

- ¡la maldición!

La última.

- ¡todo¡¡Maldita sea¡¡Todo!

_ "¿__¼__es que acaso te da gusto que haya muerto?"_

- ¡si¡¡Me da gusto¡¡Al fin me libré de él!

La ropa que estaba en las gavetas esta desordenada y tirada en el piso, la ropa de ambos. Ranma la mira y la aleja de sí con los pies, aún furioso.

- ¡no lo necesito¡¡No necesito a nadie!

Toma un pequeño y delgado libro que había estado entre la ropa, era aquel libro en chino que explicaba las maldiciones de Jusenkyo, el chico lo arroja lejos, este va a dar a el tubo de la luz, este pestañea un poco con el golpe.

- ¡era muy mal padre¡¡nunca se preocupó por mi¡¡¿Por qué debería estar triste!

Una manta, pequeña, de color azul, había sido suya cuando era un niño.

- ¡nunca estuvo ahí para mi!

La toma, la rompe por la mitad, camina hasta donde se encontraban los futones, arroja ambos al piso con un solo esfuerzo.

- ¡nunca me dio nada¡¡Nada!

Gira sobre sus pasos, sus pies se enredan con los objetos que estaban tirados en el piso, Ranma cae pesadamente sobre su espalda.

- ¼ y yo necesitaba tanto¼

La voz del chico sale de sus labios casi en un murmullo, todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido de su persona, él lleva ambos manos a su cara, cansado, triste¼

- papá¼

Se escuchaba débilmente, pasan unos segundos en completo silencio.

_"los hombres no lloran"_

Ranma toma una bocanada de aire una vez que su rostro se encontrara despejado, había logrado controlarse, una vez más.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos, mirando sin preocupaciones como el tubo de luz aún parpadeaba. El chico se incorpora, se sienta con ambas manos sujetas al piso, no pensaba, no observaba, tan solo estaba ahí hasta que pudo percatarse de lo que una de sus manos sentía, voltea la cabeza, mira en silencio.

Era una de las fotografías.

La toma y gira para verla correctamente, en la fotografía se encontraban él y su padre, ambos más jóvenes, se abrazaban con una sonrisa muy grande en sus rostros.

Una lágrima cae por su mejilla.

La deja en el piso, se acomoda de tal manera que su cuerpo mirara totalmente de frente hacia donde las fotos se encontraban, cruzó sus piernas obteniendo su cómoda y acostumbrada posición de loto, junta todas las fotos en el piso, las ordena un poco y las toma para poder verlas libremente.

Ya no ocultaba su rostro, ya no aguantaba las ganas de llorar, solo estaba ahí, observando.

Otra fotografía, era una que había por primera vez hace poco, en ella salían Genma mucho más joven, su madre Nodoka hincada en el piso con un pequeño Ranma riendo en sus brazos.

- "la familia feliz¼"

El chico se queda mirando un momento la escena, los tres se veían tan felices.

- "el también tubo que dejarlo todo, no solo yo¼ y lo dejó, por mí¼"

Ranma lloraba sin poder controlarse, una tras otra lágrima caían de sus ojos que ahora se encontraban más azules y cristalinos que nunca.

- "no por mí, por mi entrenamiento"

Otra fotografía conocida, estaban él, pequeño, desnudo y llorando, junto a una manta con una enorme y visible mancha en el centro, Ranma había orinado la cama.

- "recuerdo esta, la usó cuando debía aprender el dragón volador para vencer al maestro, vaya truco estúpido"

El chico limpia sus ojos, las lágrimas impedían que pudiera ver con claridad.

- "pero funcionó"

Cambia a la siguiente, se sorprende un poco.

- "esta no la conocía"

En ella aparecía Nodoka una vez más, completamente sola, en la cocina de lo que debió haber sido su casa de pequeño, la mujer estaba de espalda pero aún así podía verse que cocinaba con ahínco.

- mamá¼ "papá debió haberla extrañado mucho¼"

Ranma ya no lloraba, mas su rostro seguía húmedo y melancólico, cambia de fotografía una vez más.

En el papel impreso se encontró a sí huyendo de gatos, chorros de agua se veían alrededor, era una foto reciente.

- "viejo estúpido¼"

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

- "Él tomaba fotos mientras yo creía morir del susto¡habrá sido muy chistoso! Vaya¼"

Continuaba mirándola.

- "¿qué cosa habrá pasado por su mente para que intentara probar esa técnica conmigo?"

Silencio.

- " lo recuerdo y se me pone la piel de gallina"

Abraza su cuerpo fregando sus manos en sus propios brazos por un momento.

- brr "seguramente habría estado pensando que eso me ayudaría a ser el mejor, mi debilidad es mi fortaleza, la abuela lo comprobó para mi desgracia¼"

Su rostro estaba relajado.

- "se disfrazó de la anciana que me tranquilizaba cuando caía en el Neko Ken ¡rayos! me hubiese gustado recordar eso"

Se sonroja.

- "y el beso"

Sacude su cabeza rápidamente, habían más fotos por ver entre las que tenía en sus manos, pero su vista se centra en otra cosa, la caja, aún tenía algo en el interior, Ranma la levanta y revisa, la vacía completamente, habían papeles¼ cartas.

El chico abre una y comienza a leerla.

_Esposa querida: _

_ He comenzado a escribir esta carta mil veces sin conseguir acabarla, imagino que aún me odias por haber alejado a nuestro hijo de ti, pero entiende Nodoka, es por su bien, nuestro hijo debe ser el mejor. _

_ Te preguntarás como se encuentra, él esta bien, es en verdad un chico muy fuerte y tiene muchas energías, el entrenamiento recién empieza, hay muchas cosas por hacer aún, pero este pequeño demonio se ve muy entusiasta, te sorprenderá saber que cuando grande quiere ser como yo__¼_

La carta continuaba, pero Ranma no siguió leyéndola, en cambio, abrió otra y otra, fijándose en solo una cosa.

- son todas para mamá

Toma una de ellas y la lee.

_Hoy ha sido un día muy largo, estuvimos trabajando todo el día, y nuestros ánimos se han calmado un poco. _

_ Es de noche, nuestro pequeño duerme, es una noche fría pero no te preocupes, está muy bien tapado con su manta azul que tu le mandaste, le encanta ¿sabías? _

_ Querida, le haces falta, a mi también, pero ya podremos estar juntos de nuevo cuando Ranma sea un hombre entre los hombres como te prometí que sería, no te defraudaré__¼_

- hay muchas cartas aquí¼, no mandó ninguna¼

_¼__ ¡si lo hubieses visto hoy, aprende muy rápido, resultó ser muy buen artista marcial, debes estar muy orgullosa de nuestro hijo querida, así como yo lo estoy__¼_

- ¿orgulloso?

_ Hoy paso algo, el papá de una niña conocida nuestra me ha pedido que Ranma se case con ella, son dueños de un puesto de okonomiyakis, deliciosos, pero__¼__ ¿puedes creerlo, nuestro hijo es todo un don Juan y tiene solo 6 años, ya te decía yo que algo a mí tenía que haber sacado__¼_

- Ukyo¼

_¼__ Estaré haciendo lo correcto esposa mía, tengo miedo ¿sabes, es un niño que se trasformará en hombre muy pronto, si no fuera por el legado__¼__, pero lo hace bien, es muy fuerte _

- cielos¼

_ Nuestro hijo acaba de cumplir 12 años de edad, no te preocupes, no he descuidado su educación escolar, te lo prometí, nuestro hijo no será un burro, hoy me ha llegado contando que tiene un amiguito nuevo, que le gusta entrenar con él__¼_

- "¡ese es Ryoga!"

_ Querida: _

_ Esta es otra carta que seguramente tampoco enviaré, pero es la última, ya hemos recorrido gran parte de Japón, todos aquellos lugares que son útiles para el entrenamiento, no te mentiré, hemos pasado hambre, y frío, a veces me dan ganas de olvidarme de todo y rendirme, pero luego veo a nuestro hijo y veo su esfuerzo y valor, este pequeño demonio hace que reúna fuerzas para poder seguir adelante¡y todo ha resultado tan bien, pero falta__¼__ Es por eso que he decidido que iremos a China a continuar con el entrenamiento, no te preocupes, no será por mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario para hacer de nuestro hijo el mejor, vamos por técnicas antiguas y efectivas, Ranma está muy entusiasmado con la idea y yo también. _

_ Lamentablemente el dinero nos falta, he tenido que hacer de todo para que podamos continuar, pero Nodoka, vale la pena, si vieras los resultados__¼_

_ Ranma se parece mucho a ti, tus ojos, todo, verlo a él es verte a ti, te extraño, espero que pronto podamos vernos, cada vez falta menos, Ranma está por cumplir los 16, estarás orgullosa de él cuando lo veas__¼_

Las lágrimas vuelven a acumularse en sus ojos, pero ahora, Ranma no hace ningún esfuerzo por retenerlas.

_ ¿Sabes, a veces siento que me odia, no consigo las cosas como me gustaría ni como debería, sino de la forma más rápida posible, tendrás mucho por lo cual regañarme esposa mía, pero lo consigo que es lo fundamental, por ahora mi concentración está en el entrenamiento de mi hijo, no en detalles como esos__¼_

- papá¼

Ranma deja caer las cartas.

- "no puedo¼ esto es¼ demasiado"

Las ordena y guarda con cuidado, limpia repetidamente los ojos, estaba angustiado, asustado.

- "no eras un mal padre¡no, yo fui el mal hijo¼, rayos, nunca vi nada¼ te tache tantas veces de egoísta¼ y resulta que yo también lo soy¼ que sorpresa¼ las malas manías se pegan¼"

°°°°°°°

Akane y Ryoga esperaban en el pasillo, junto a la puerta de la habitación de Ranma, ambos callados y preocupados.

- "al menos ya no hay tanto ruido¼ ya se calmó"

Ryoga miraba a Akane, y observaba como sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, ambas manos en su regazo, y él no podía hacer nada para calmarla.

- ¿estás bien?

Akane voltea a verlo y mueve la cabeza en afirmación para luego volver a centrar su vista atenta en la puerta, ella esperaba ansiosa a que se abriera¼ pues ya hacía tiempo que todo se había calmado.

- "demasiado tranquilo"¼ quizá ni siquiera esté ahí ¿sabes?

- está ahí, confía en mi

Akane mueve la cabeza nuevamente, luego voltea a verlo una vez más.

- gracias

El chico es quien guarda silencio ahora, pues solo contesta con una media sonrisa, que en verdad de sonrisa tenía bastante poco.

°°°°°°°

Ranma estaba en un rincón, triste acurrucado, con su espalda sobre una de las paredes y las piernas dobladas, sus brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas y el mentón sobre sus brazos, él estaba pensando, la confusión que sentía podía verse en su expresión.

La luz había dejado de parpadear para dejar todo a oscuras al fin, la habitación estaba desordenada y todo en su interior estaba destrozado, el lugar se sentía extrañamente vacío.

- "siempre me escuchó, pero¼ hay tantas cosas que no entiendo¼ ¿tan tonto era papá?¼ ¿qué hay con la maldición?¼ estaba dispuesto a perder mi vida en el entrenamiento, pero no mi hombría¼"

El silencio inundaba el lugar, absoluto silencio.

- "¼ pero él se convirtió en panda, él perdió su humanidad¼ no es mucho mejor que convertirse en mujer¼ pero¼ papá aprendió a vivir con ello¼ demasiado bien, y yo no me quedo atrás"

_"el entrenamiento nunca acaba hijo"_

- nunca acaba¼ "pero y¼ ¿las prometidas?¼"

"¼_no consigo las cosas como me gustaría ni como debería, sino de la forma más rápida posible, tendrás mucho por lo cual regañarme esposa mía, pero lo consigo que es lo fundamental, por ahora mi concentración está en el entrenamiento de mi hijo, no en detalles como esos__¼__" _

- "al final todo era por mí, por los dos¼ pero yo le reclamé tantas veces¼ todo¿por qué nunca me dijo? No lo entiendo¼ no comprendo¼" papá, eres un imbécil¼

Ranma mantenía los ojos abiertos, pero no conseguía ver nada, no eran lágrimas, era mucho más complicado que eso, pues ahora Ranma estaba ocupado mirando muy dentro de sí.

- "me quería más de lo que parecía¼" pero tenía una forma muy particular de demostrarlo, "¿y yo¿Lo quiero?¼ que pregunta, claro - que lo quiero" pero no sabía¼

El chico agacha la cabeza de tal modo que su frente ocupara el lugar que antes tenía su mentón.

- "¿y por que tenía que saber?"

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios.

- uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde¼ "pero¼ ¿y ahora?¼ estoy solo¼" yo demuestro de la misma forma¼

Furia repentina se apoderó de él, da dos fuertes golpes con cada una de sus manos en el piso.

- ¡rayos, ahora lo veo todo¼ ¿pero cómo¿qué¼¡no¡¡yo no quería que pasara esto¡¡Yo no pedí esto¡¡No quiero estar solo! No quiero! "el entrenamiento y todo lo que vino con el fue duro, pero, de que me quejo, él fue entrenado por el maestro Hapossai!"

Repite el mismo acto, calor, de pronto hace mucho calor¼

- ¡soy un idiota¡¡Soy un idiota¡PAPÁ¡PAPÁ!

Akane entra a la habitación, Ryoga la sigue.

_"no Ranma, los hombres si lloran"_

- ¡no entiendo¡¡PAPÁ!

_"pequeño demonio__¼__"_

Ranma cierra fuertemente los ojos, en su mente, puede ver a un panda con un letrero en sus manos, en él claramente se leía "no estas solo".

- ¡PAPÁ!

- Ranma, por favor, Ranma hazme caso, tranquilízate

Akane lo sacudía, pero Ranma seguía con los ojos cerrados, fuertemente cerrados.

- ¡no¡papá!

_"debes estar muy orgullosa de nuestro hijo querida, así como yo lo estoy__¼__"_

- ¡papá!

Calor, mucho calor, sudor corría por su frente.

_ "¡eso es Ranma¡¡Lo estas haciendo muy bien, Sigue así hijo, muy pronto serás el mejor"_

- "el siempre estuvo ahí, en todos mis momentos importantes¼ nunca me abandonó, él regresaba¼ no eres un mal padre¼ no¡¡no lo eres!" ¡PAPÁ!

Abre los ojos, estaba en su habitación, la luz encendida, gente a su alrededor, caras preocupadas, respiración agitada, cabello rojo, lluvia cayendo.

- q... ¿qué paso?

Se incorpora y observa el lugar, todo estaba ordenado, su futón en el piso con otro a su lado, pero estaba vacío, Akane estaba a su lado, ella hacía poco que había soltado su mano húmeda y acalorada, se observa a sí, estaba convertida en mujer, con el cabello suelto, la ropa mojada aún estaba junto a la puerta, un paño mojado cae de su frente.

Akane iba a abrir la boca para contestar pero se vio interrumpido por una preocupada pelirroja.

- ¿dónde está mi papá!

- Ranma él¼

La chica lo mira detenidamente antes de hablar, ella estaba confusa ahora.

- fue a buscar al doctor Tofú, pero vuelve enseguida, tranquilo¼ solo fue un sueño ¿bien?

°°°°°°°

Horas más tarde, estaban Akane, el doctor, Genma y un silencioso Ranma-chan en la habitación de los Saotome, ellos discutían.

- Es solo un resfriado, Ranma estará bien, solo denle de tomar los medicamentos que le indiqué y estará como nuevo dentro de poco

El doctor hablaba sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, ya había hecho las revisiones correspondientes, todo estaba bien.

- y tu jovencito, debes guardar reposo ¿está bien?

Esta vez se había dirigido a la pelirroja, mas esta no contesta, estaba concentrado mirando a su padre, Akane se había percatado de ello.

- es lo que te pasa por quedarte bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo, no eres inmortal ¿sabes?

- "fue solo un sueño¼"

Akane también le había hablado, pero tampoco a ella le había contestado.

- ¿no volverá a tener tanta temperatura?

Genma se había dirigido al doctor.

- no debería si toma todos los medicamentos, pero es posible, si vuelve a ocurrir, sigan poniéndole paños fríos en la frente, eso ayuda a regular la temperatura del cuerpo

El hombre de anteojos y cabello café guardaba sus utensilios de medicina mientras hablaba, la hora de irse había llegado.

- está bien, muchas gracias doctor, lo acompaño

Ambos hombres salieron de la habitación, Ranma los sigue con la mirada, los dos chicos habían guardado silencio desde que habían quedado solos, hasta que Akane habló.

- ¿estás bien?

El chico voltea a verla, asciende con la cabeza.

- ¿¼ qué soñaste, te dejó preocupado ¿no¿qué fue, estuviste gritando en medio del delirio, nos asustaste, bobo, eres muy terco ¿lo sabias?

Tarda un poco antes de contestar.

- lo siento, no fue nada¼ de importancia¼ "solo fue un sueño"

Miraba con atención la cómoda, miraba la gaveta donde se suponía se encontraba la caja, sin embargo, no hacía ningún esfuerzo por ir y abrirla.

- ¿qué dije?¼ mientras dormía¼

- llamabas al tío Genma, muy angustiado¿le pasaba algo malo?

- si "pero fue solo un sueño", pero fue solo un sueño

- bien, ya estas mejor ahora

Akane pone una de sus manos en la frente de Ranma.

- creo que ya podrás dormir mejor, el doctor dijo que debías descansar ¿ok?

El chico asciende nuevamente.

- bien, será mejor que yo haga lo mismo, buenas noches

La chica sale también, Ranma una vez más la sigue con la mirada.

- "¿por que me siento tan extraño, fue solo un sueño, papá esta aquí y está bien"

Voltea a ver la cómoda.

- "¼ entonces¼ todo eso fue¼ mentira¼ ¿mentira?¼ pero era tan real¼ rayos¼"

La puerta se abre, era su padre, se acomodaba los anteojos, mira a su hijo y lo observa por unos segundos, estaba preocupado, Ranma también lo miraba.

- ¿estás mejor?

- si viejo, no te preocupes

- bien, ahora podremos dormir en paz¡rayos! como gritabas niño, que poca consideración para con tu padre! Eres un hijo muy mal agradecido---

Un golpe en la cabeza había detenido su lengua, pues con el impulso se la había mordido, exagerados chorros de agua salían de sus ojos.

- ¡mira quien habla¡vives roncando, Cielos, será mejor que durmamos un poco

Genma asciende, aún llorando, se mete en su futón y habla de forma extraña.

- hadce mudcho dtiempo que no dte endfermabas adsí

- estoy bien, es solo un resfriado

Ranma se acurruca en su futón, le da la espalda, quita un poco de cabello de encima y cierra los ojos tranquilamente.

- suerte que estaba yo aquí¿qué habría sido de ti sin mí?. Akane estaba preocupada¿la viste, ella será una muy buena esposa en el futuro, te quiere mucho, te cuidó todo el tiempo, debes casarte con ella Ranma, y darnos muchos nietos para que así ---

Otro golpe había cortado con su discurso, la zapatilla que Genma tenía en su boca impedía que lo continuara.

- ¡Ya duérmete papá, Es tarde

El joven se acomoda nuevamente, ésta ves su padre hace lo mismo.

- algún día me lo agradecerás

- ¡lo dudo!

Ranma no mencionó su sueño a nadie, nunca revisó esa gaveta, pero si comprendió muchas cosas esa noche y es lo que le bastaba para soportarlo y hasta quererlo un poco más¼

- "es mi padre después de todo, y no es que los hijos vengamos con un par de instrucciones en el paquete¼, está bien, al menos siempre está aquí¼ y definitivamente, ¼peor es nada¼"

- espero que no me contagies

- ¡PAPÁ!

**FIN!**

**Notas de la Autora: **

Hola!... Hasta que me di el gusto de matar al papá del año... pero como ven, no pude hacer sufrir así a mi pobre niño xDDD

La verdad es que traté de demostrar que Genma no es tan mal padre como se ve, tenía algunos momentos de la serie y del manga que planeaba utilizar para mi fin, pero no pude con todos ellos, lo siento xD... hum... no sé si habré logrado mi propósito, pero es esto lo que salió UUUUU

Le agradezco muy especialmente a mi amiga Ane que es siempre la que me incita a escribir... cualquier cosa xD, y a ustedes por supuesto, por leerme, agradezco sólo el hecho de que hayan llegado hasta los comentarios

Y ya saben... dudas, comentarios, quejas, y demás a jokavaosyahoo.es... Pueden estar seguros que es la parte que más me gusta de escribir, así que no sean tímidos!


End file.
